What a pest
by TheRally
Summary: It's a winter day and Racetrack finds that someone has been reading his journal. Les is caught red handed and Race punsihes him the old fashioned way. Please R
1. Default Chapter

**_What a pest._**

Disclaimer- Disney Owns Newsies, not myself, please don't sue me.

Note- There is no slash in this fic.

Race awoke with the sound of wind in his ear. He wondered what time it was. He got up to find all the other newsies gathered around the fireplace. He asked Jack the time. It was 8:30 in the morning. Jack said that the papers couldn't be delivered because there was an awful snowstorm. "Well that's a pleasure," said Race. "Hey whadya know, Dave and Les are here, I didn't expect that on a morning like this," said Jack. David and Les walked in and told them that with no papers to be delivered they had nothing else to do.

Les, being only nine quickly got bored with all the talking and slipped away. He had something up his sleeve. It was Race who first saw that he was gone. When he pointed this out to Dave, he freaked out and went to look for him. The other Newsies came with him. "Well he couldn't a gone to faw off," Race commented. "yeah, I know" replied Dave, "We should go check up stairs in the attack." "Thatd be a perfect place to get into trouble, there is a lot of people's personal stuff up there, Race don't you have some of your belongings there?" "Yeah Jack, I do, some very personal stuff." "Oh, tell us, like what?" Snipe Shooter asked. "Well I gotta journal of stuff." "Oh, like a diary?" Snipe teased. "Cheese it kid! Let's go find Les"

The Newsies proceed to the attic where sure enough they find Les.

"Kid, what da ya think ya doin here?" Jack asked him. "I dunno, I just got bored," was Les' pathetic answer. "Hey, that's my diary! Give that here kid!" Race hollered at him. "No, why should, you have some really interesting stuff written in it. For example, Today while selling my papes, I stole..." "I'm gonna kill ya Les!" Race dove for him and caught him. "Hey, get off of me, Dave, help me!' Les squealed. "Why should I, you ran away from us and you stole Race's Diary. I think Race deserves to punish you in what ever way he sees fit." Dave told Les. "Dave... I don't know how I should punish him, how does he get it at home?" "Well, he's been grounded before and he's been sent to his room but that's about it." "Well I know what I'm gonna do wit em'!" Race said. He grabbed Les by the arm and marched him over toward a separate room in the lodging house. The room was empty accept for some old junk. Race pushed Les in an locked the door. David followed them and asked Race what he's going to do. "I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do to him. I remember when I was younger and still had parents, my father would put me over his knee and spank me. That's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna give the little pest a good old fashioned spanking!" David answered "Well... Les has never been spanked before so I don't know how he will react. I do agree though, a spanking might do him a lot of good. I have one question though, how is he going to get it, on the bare or with his pants up?" Race put on a devilish look. "You don't think I'm gonna go easy on him do you? No certainly not, he will get it on his bare butt that's for sure!"

Back in the little room.

Racetrack walked into the room. Les looked really scared. "I heard your conversation, I don't want you to spank me!" Les cried. "That's to bad, you should have thought about the consequences! Now get over here this instant!" Race looked around and found a ruler lying on the ground. Les got over his knee and Race spanked him over 30 times. Les was sobbing uncontrollably. "You got anything to say?" Race asked when he had finished. "Yeah... I'm ssss..oo..rrr.yyy, I'll...nnn..e...vvv..ee.rrr..da...da...do it again" cried Les. "Good now lets get outa here and back to the fireplace, it's to cold." Race told him.

Back in the main room with the other newsies.

"I don't think he will be messin with other people's stuff for a while." Race told them.


	2. Trouble again!

Disclaimer- I don't own Newsies, Disney does so don't bother suing me.

This is the 2nd story in the Les series. I'm doing all these Les stories because there isn't enough Les fiction out there. Yes he does get into trouble again like in what a pest. Read that one first, this is the 2nd story. This one is all in Les' point of view.

"Yikes, I now know not to mess with Race's stuff anymore. If only I wasn't dumb enough to not put it away when I heard them coming. That would have saved me a lot of pain. I never thought that I would ever be spanked. Well Race certainly did. He knew it was my first time, why did he use a ruler? And of course my friends snipe shooter and Jack will be making fun of me... Oh well, I was stupid, I got punished and I deserve it. I dunno why but I feel like ticking David off gain. This time I'm not going to get caught though... at least I hope."

Les goes to Tibbys to come up with some mischievous thing he can do to David.

Back to Les

"Okay now I know what I'm going to do. I'm gonna write a letter saying I have run away. That will scare him. Oh wait I have to get my hat cause I take it everywhere and if I left it at home he'd know it was a prank."

Several hours later David arrives home from the lodging house where he and Les had been visiting the other newsies. Switch to David's POV

"Mom, come here fast you wont believe this! Les left a note saying he ran away!" Mrs. Jacobs tells him not to worry and to go get the other news boys to look for him.

The rest of this isn't in a POV

David, Jack, Race, and the rest go looking for Les. Race said that this was his fault. David asked why and Race said it was because he had spanked him. "I doubt it, he's got to be here somewhere." Replied David. Jack suggested they try Brooklyn because he might have gone to find Spot. Sure enough Les was there with Spot. Les screamed when he saw them. He tried to run but David shouted at Spot to grab him. Spot caught him and asked what this was all about. Dave explained it all to him.

Spot turned Les over to Dave. Les panicked and started to make excuses. "Dave, please, it was a joke, and I wasn't running away! I swear." David answered him "I don't give a damn, sure I believe you but that's the second time in 4 hours that you have gotten in trouble. Clearly when Race punished you, you didn't get the message. Lets go home!"

Back at the Jacobs residence.

David told his mother what happened. He told her about what happened earlier with Race. She agreed that he needed to be punished again. David said he didn't want to hurt his brother so he would have Jack deal with him. Les at this point was crying again. He begged for mercy from his mother and David. They didn't seem to care.

Back at the lodging house. No particular POV

"Hey Jack can you come here a second?" asked David. "Sure, whadya need me fa? "Well I don't want to punish Les myself, can you?" "uh... sure how should I? "I think an even worse beating is gonna be necessary." "Alright" Jack said. "I think a belting is what it's in order here." Les then chimed in "Please, don't hurt me, David why are you letting him? I don't wanna get beaten again!" Jack then dragged a crying Les into the washroom.

The next part here is a vivid description of Les' belting.

Jack picked him up and explained to him that he wouldn't be mad at him forever. Les resisted when Jack told him how to get in position. Jack called in Race and Skittery to hold him against the sink in the room. Les began to cry really hard. Race pulled Les' pants down causing him to cry harder. With that Jack began to belt him about 45 times. As each lick came down Les howled and yelled louder and louder. When Jack was finished Les' butt was redder than a British Red Coat's jacket. With that they let him go. Les cried for around two hours. Mrs. Jacobs, David, Jack, Race, and Skittery all came to tell him that they forgave him and said that maybe they were to hard on him. Les tearfully apologized and with that they all let it go.


End file.
